rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Reality TV RHAP-Ups
Reality TV RHAP-Ups is a division of Rob Has a Podcast, marketed as "podcasts about even MORE reality shows, hosted by friends of Rob." This division includes shows and podcasts that are not covered by Rob Cesternino and are instead hosted by various podcasters in the RHAP community. RHAP-Ups' current repertoire includes series such as ABC's The Bachelor, The Bachelorette, and Bachelor in Paradise; MTV's The Challenge and Are You The One?; Bravo's Top Chef; Logo's RuPaul's Drag Race; and NBC's American Ninja Warrior. RHAP-Ups also houses international coverage for The Amazing Race and Big Brother. In 2017, full coverage of shows such as The Amazing Race and Big Brother Canada moved from the main RHAP feed to RHAP-Ups, as well as weekly Survivor podcasts that did not feature Rob, such as "RHAP B&B" and "Why ____ Lost". In addition, RHAP-Ups includes podcasts about general reality TV and even RHAP reactions podcasts. Big Brother Canada 3 contestant Jordan Parhar hosted a podcast as a part of RHAP-Ups called Reality TV RHAPpy Hour, which covered a different reality TV topic every week. Mike Bloom, Jessica Liese, and Haley Strong did reaction podcasts after the debates of Miss Survivor 2015 and Mr. Survivor 2015; Bloom, Liese, and Akiva Wienerkur also recorded two podcasts summarizing the campaigns of various contenders for Survivor: Cambodia. RHAP-Ups served as the source of the first two rounds of the "So You Think You Can Podcast" contest, which served as a search for the new Big Brother live feed correspondent. Current RHAP-Ups and Hosts Currently Airing *''American Idol'' (season 16) - Mike Bloom, Angela Bloom *''American Ninja Warrior'' (seasons 8 & 9) - Taran Armstrong, Lita Brillman *''Big Brother Canada'' (seasons 5 & 6) - Rob Cesternino, Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott (current), Alex Kidwell, Jordan Parhar (previous) *''The Challenge'' (seasons 25-31) - Brian Cohen, Ali Lasher *The Taran Show - Taran Armstrong, various guests *RuPaul's Drag Race (All Stars 2-season 10) - Mike Bloom, Brent Wolgamott, Liana Boraas (current), Ali Lasher (previous) *''Survivor'' (season 35) - "RHAP B&B" (Mike Bloom, Liana Boraas, various guests) & "Why ____ Lost" (David Bloomberg, Jessica Lewis) Recurring *''The Amazing Race'' (seasons 29) - Rob Cesternino, Jessica Liese *''The Amazing Race Canada'' (seasons 2-5) - Jessica Liese, Dan Heaton (current), various guests (previous) *''Are You the One?'' (seasons 2-6) - Ali Lasher, Adam Buongiovanni (current), Brian Cohen (previous) *''Australian Survivor'' (season 3-4) - Nick Iadanza, various guests (current), Rob Cesternino. Stephen Fishbach (previous) *''Bachelor in Paradise'' (seasons 1-4) - Amy H., Haley Strong *''The Bachelor'' (seasons 19-22) - Amy H., Haley Strong *''The Bachelorette'' (seasons 10-13) - Amy H., Haley Strong *''Dancing with the Stars'' (seasons 24 & 25) - Kelly Bedard, Angela Bloom, Lita Brillman *''So You Think You Can Dance?'' (season 14) - Kelly Bedard, Lita Brillman *''Survivor NZ'' (season 1) - Nick Iadanza, various guests *''Top Chef'' (seasons 12-15) - Mike Bloom, Curt Clark, Haley Strong (current), Antonio Mazzaro, Josh Wigler (previous) *"Most Love Shows Recapped" - Amy H., Haley Strong Previous RHAP-Ups and Hosts *Reality TV RHAPpy Hour (ongoing) - Jordan Parhar, various guests *''Big Brother Australia'' (season 11) - Curt Clark, Amy H. *''The Amazing Race Australia'' (season 3) - Jessica Liese, various guests *''Shark Tank'' (season 7) - Mike Bloom, Jasmeet Sidhu *''Big Brother UK'' (2014, 2015 & January 2017 editions) - Curt Clark, Alex Kidwell (current), Malory Beazley, Mark Celera (previous) One-Offs In addition to recurring coverage, RHAP-Ups also includes one-off coverage of both reality shows and other unscripted television events. July 1, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of “Pirate Master”: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman, Jordan Kalish, Azmyth Smith August 3, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of “Kid Nation”: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman, Jessica Frey August 31, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of The Mole: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman November 2, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of Endurance: Aaron Robertson, Connor Finnegan November 28, 2014 - The Rise & Fall of Treasure Hunters: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman December 26, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of Endurance | Keetin Marchi: Aaron Robertson, Keetin Marchi January 15, 2015 - The Rise and Fall of I Survived a Japanese Gameshow: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman February 13, 2015 - Rise & Fall | 13: Fear is Real: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman April 6, 2016 - Wrestlemania Weekend RHAPup: Antonio Mazzaro, Akiva Wienerkur, Alex Kidwell August 5, 2016 - Rio Olympics 2016 | Games Preview Podcast: Akiva Wienerkur, Haley Strong August 12, 2016 - Rio Olympics 2016 | Week One Top Stories Podcast: Akiva Wienerkur, Haley Strong March 11, 2017 - FOX’s Kicking and Screaming | Series Premiere Recap: Mike Bloom, Haley Strong, Kirsten McKennis April 6, 2017 - Wrestlemania 33 Recap Podcast: Antonio Mazzaro, Akiva Wienerkur July 1, 2017 - Battle of the Network Stars 2017 | Premiere Podcast: Mike Bloom, Curt Clark February 7, 2018 - Winter Olympics 2018 | Games Preview: Haley Strong, Akiva Wienerkur, Brent Wolgamott February 18, 2018 -''' Reality TV RHAP-Ups Presents: The Newlyhost Game''': Taran Armstrong, Lita Brillman, Liana Boraas, Mike Bloom, Jordan Parhar, Haley Strong References